It is generally known to provide handles for different types of hand tools with an inner core of a substantially rigid plastic material to give the handle the required strength and rigidity for supporting the tool during use and an outer grip of a softer thermoplastic rubber-like material to give the handle a softer feel and more comfortable gripability. A common way of making such a handle is to overmold the outer grip onto the inner core. However, oftentimes the outer grip is only molded around portions of the inner core, leaving areas of the inner core exposed. This gives the undesirable appearance that the outer grip is a separate piece that is slid onto the inner core rather than integrally molded thereto. Indeed, if the material of the outer grip is not chemically compatible with the material of the inner core, or if the outer grip is not molded around the inner core at a sufficiently high temperature to cause a thermobond to take place between the outer grip and inner core, the outer grip may be susceptible to being pulled or peeled off the inner core.
It is also generally known to mold the outer grip completely around and into an opening in the outer end of the inner core to preclude any tendency of the outer grip from becoming dislodged laterally with respect to the inner core. However, this has the disadvantage that it does not permit a threaded opening to be provided in the outer end of the inner core for threaded engagement by an extension pole or the like.